Troy's Birthday
by ZacEfronIsHot
Summary: Troyella Oneshot! Troy reflects on his life all leading up to his 40th Birthday! Better than summary This is for my friend Ine whose birthday it is today! Happy Birthday Ine! 2nd October 2007


**Hey Everybody! **

**So, this one shot, is probably my longest! And it's for my lovely loyal friend and reviewer; Ine! (Or Ineee to you guys) It's her birthday today (Tuesday, 2nd October) and i wrote this Troy-centric and fluff filled One-Shot especially for her! So, happy, happy, happy, happy birthday Ine! Hope you and everybody else enjoys this! Love Stace:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damned thing, except this plot and other characters. All other parts belong to and remain the property of Disney studios and i am making no money off of this story: NO LIE.**

**And so it begins...**

It was the first of October and Troy Bolton would be forty years old in three hours and twenty three minutes, on the second of the same month. He sat in his favourite chair at home, staring at the clock and sipping a glass of red wine. As he stared, he contemplated his life up until this point. He had, had a wonderful childhood. His teenage years had been even better but his adult hood triumphed the rest. He had never led a simple life, but he felt like a simple yet happy man and this pleased Troy immensly. As a singularly gifted teenager, Troy had always known that one day, millions of people would know his name, and by gosh they did. For Troy wasn't just any man, he was a basketball superstar. He had played professionally for the New York Knicks from the age of twenty-three up until only last year when he had no choice but to retire. His and injured knee forced this.

Troy was proud of how many years he had played successfully for the Knicks, and apparently so were the fans. Troy was indeed an unforgettable Legend at Madison Square Garden, yet Troy was more proud of the fact that he had brought so much joy to the fans all those years. Yes, this was an amazing triumph, but not Troy's favourite. Troy had many triumphant or happy moments, for example, the day he graduated College.

_FLASH BACK:_

_"Dude, we did it!" Troy's best friend, Chad Danforth exclaimed as he held up his diploma proudly._

_"I knew we would," Troy smirked_

_"Well i knew _you _could, i just never myself _actually _graduating College," Chad always doubted his own ability at pretty much anything except sports._

_"You don't give yourself enough credit, Chad. There's a brain somewhere in that mess you call hair," Troy joked._

_"Hey! My hair is a masterpiece!" Chad protested._

_"If you say so," Troy sang at Chad._

_"I do," Chad insisted smugly._

_"Troy! Chad!" Before either of them knew it, they were both engulfed in hugs from their Mothers, "I'm so proud of you, Chad, Honey," Mrs Danforth squealed as she hugged the life out of him._

_"Oh Troy! You made me so happy seeing you up on that stage wearing your cap and gown!" Mrs Bolton cried happily. _

_Both Mother's kissed their son's cheeks in delight and pride, "Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum!" Both boy's shrieked at the same time._

_"Alright, give them some room, Ladies," Jack Bolton warned his wife, Louisa and Chad's Mum, Kara._

_"Yeah, the poor lads don't want to be embarrassed by their Mummys. They are adults now," Chad's Father, Vernon Danforth added._

_"Oh Vern', we can't help it, we're just so happy!" Kara whined._

_"We're happy too, Kara, but you don't see Jack and I embarrassing the poor boys," Vernon replied smartly._

_"Well it's a Mother's perogative to be all mushy and happy when their baby boys are graduating," Louisa challenged._

_"Oh please, you're all making me want to gag," Spoke up Aly, Troy's little sister, who was starting College in the fall, after just graduating from East High._

_"Love you too, sis," Troy said sarcastically._

_"You know the 'Rents dragged me here, Loser," Aly replied with attitude._

_"Grow up, Alyson," Jack warned._

_"Yeah ALYSON!" Troy joked, he knew she hated her full name._

_"I'm warning you, jackass," She said in a threatening tone._

_"Aly, is it too much to ask for you to be nice to your brother for just one day? And Troy is it too much to ask for you not to wind her up for just one day?" Louisa asked._

_"Yes!" Both of them replied simultaneously._

_"Well, at least you agree on something," Louisa muttered._

_"We're really happy you guys could make it," Chad spoke up, breaking the silence._

_"I wouldn't miss my baby graduating for the whole entire world," Kara grinned happily._

_"Yeah, neither would i," Came a voice from behind them. _

_Chad and Troy whirled around to come face to face with Taylor McKessie, Chad's long term and _very _long distance girlfriend._

_"Tay!" Chad jumped up and ran the short distance to her before hugging her tightly and kissing her sweetly on the lips, "What are you doing here?"_

_"My Dad flew me out, i couldn't miss seeing you Graduate, baby," Taylor grinned and returned Chad's second embrace._

_"What about your Graduation?" Troy questioned as he screwed his eyebrows up in confusion, _'Why isn't she there?' _He thought to himself._

_"It's not until next Saturday. You guys are coming, right?" She asked hopefully._

_"I sure am! I've missed you so much, i'm not missing anything else," Chad replied excitedly._

_"That's great!" Taylor gushed at Chad before turning to Troy, "Troy, will you?"_

_"I-I don't know, Tay," Troy replied regrettably._

_"Oh please, Troy," Taylor practically begged._

_"Will she be there? Would she even want me there?" Troy asked._

_"Just because you guys broke up doesn't mean Gabs wouldn't want you there. You split up before we even started college, Troy, but she's still your friend. Besides, none of that matters, she won't be there," Taylor sighed sadly._

_"Why the hell not? It's her Graduation too!" Chad argued._

_"She fetched he diploma last week. She had a job offer in NY that just wouldn't wait so she took it and left," Taylor explained before grabbing Troy's arm and pulling him away, "Troy, she loves you,"_

_"What?" He asked meekly._

_"She asked me to tell you that she still loves you, that she always has and always will and that she hopes you can forgive her oneday,"_

_"For what?" He asked in confusion._

_"For breaking up with you before College. She knows now that it was a mistake, but she can't or won't do anything about it. My guess is that she's too scared to do anything about it. But whatever, that doesn't matter, the point is, she misses you like crazy and she truly does love you," Taylor smiled weakly up at Troy._

_"It wasn't a mistake, she was right in what she said, but it didn't and still doesn't stop me missing her every single day. I love her so much, Tay," Troy returned Taylor's smile, but it didn't reach his eyes._

_"So, will you come to my Graduation, Troy?"_

_"Of course, Tay. You're like my sister, how could i ever miss it?" Troy laughed softly._

_"Thank you, Troy," Taylor gushed._

_"It's no problem, Tay," Troy smiled._

_"I'm so proud of you, Troy," Taylor grinned happily at her friend in his Cap and Gown; diploma clutched firmly in his hand._

_"You too, Tay," Troy laughed happily, "This is one of the happiest days of my life,"_

_"I'm glad," Taylor grinned again and hugged her 'big brother' tightly, "Congratulations, Troy,"_

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

Troy laughed to himself. That really was one of the best days of his life, until the day when he found the love of his life...again. He had just finished unpacking after moving into his new apartment in New York, nearly a year after Graduation. In two weeks he would begin his training with the New York Knicks. He had recieved the Telephone call a month previous and had of course accepted straight away, for his dream was to become a professional basketball player. So, as soon as he heard, he packed up his things, and said his long goodbyes and headed to New York. He had been living in New York for nearly a week, but had only just finished unpacking. Chad, who played for the New York Yankee's baseball team, had helped him unpack...

_FLASHBACK:_

_Troy and Chad collapsed onto the sofa, after finally finishing, unpacking, "Gods, that took way to long," Chad moaned._

_"Don't whine Chadwick, it doesn't become of you," Troy teased._

_"Shove it, Bolton," Chad replied snippily, he hates being called Chadwick._

_"You love it," Troy pushed his friend playfully, "So, where's Tay today?"_

_"At work. She loves working as a trainee nurse on the children's ward at the local hospital," Chad replied._

_"Sounds like her perfect job," Troy nodded in agreement before passing Chad a beer, who took it gratefully._

_"Cheers," They clinked their bottles together, "To New York's newest superstar,"_

_"To me!" Troy exclaimed, "And to New York's other Superstar, Chad Danforth," They clinked the bottles together once more and finally took a couple of sips._

_"You've got a hot neighbour by the way," Chad spoke up suddenly._

_"I beg your pardon?" Troy fought back a laugh._

_"I know i'm taken, but i can still look, for you of course," Troy nodded sarcastically at this, "Anyway, i was coming up the steps with the final box yesterday and i saw her bending down because she dropped her front door keys. Let me tell you; she had gorgeous legs and she was smoking hot, dude. Her apartment is right across from yours," Chad informed him wisely._

_"Well maybe i'll go over there and borrow a cup of sugar," Troy joked._

_"Maybe i will too," Chad agreed._

_"Dude! You have a girlfriend!" Troy said, outraged._

_"Well you are married to your new job, but that's not stopping you!" Chad protested, but upon seeing Troy's glare, he stood down, "Okay, i was just kidding. I'd never do that to Taylor. But she WAS hot," Chad insisted._

_The doorbell rang, "Hey maybe that's the hot neighbour now," Troy joked before getting up and opening the door and taking a sip of beer at the same time._

_"Welcome to the building!" A brunette woman said happily before Troy had even glanced her way. She was holding a freshly baked pie._

_Upon seeing her face properly, Troy spat out his beer, "Holy shit!" He exclaimed._

_"Troy!" She gasped._

_"Gabriella?" She nodded, "You're my neighbour?" _

_"Yeah, i live across from you. What are you doing here?" She asked, without eye contact._

_"Job offer," He answered simply, "Excuse me a second," Troy shut the door two and walked back over to Chad and slapped him around the head sharply, "You moron!"_

_"What have i done now?" He demanded._

_"Only said that Gabriella was, and i quote,' smoking hot, dude'. It was GABRIELLA, Chad! She's like your sister, man!" Troy explained a little harshly._

_"Holy Macaroni! Excuse me dude, i have to go wash my mouth out," With that, he ran off and Troy made his way back to the door._

_"Sorry about that, i had a prat to grill," Troy grinned._

_"Chad?" She asked._

_"You know it," Troy nodded._

_"Oh, well, it is Chad! Anyway, i just came to give you this pie to welcome you to the building. Only, i didn't know it was you, and now i don't really know what to say, except; Welcome! Oh but that sounds stupid! You're my ex..."_

_Troy cut her off, "You're rambling Gab,"_

_"I do that alot," She noticed._

_"You think?" Troy joked._

_"Pfft, Troy," She said with attitude which made him laugh._

_"You want to come in?" He finally asked._

_"I thought you'd never ask!" She exclaimed and let out a deep breath, she hadn't known she was holding in._

_"Been holding that in long?" He asked as he shut the door behind her._

_"A while..." She giggled._

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

And that was how she had re-entered his life. Gabriella, his high school sweetheart and the love of his life. They had started out as friends, but in the end, they succumbed to love and started dating three weeks after the day they met again. Troy began his career as a Knickerbocker and she continued her work as a Social Worker. They dated for a year before Troy finally decided that they should move forward, and he asked her to move in with him, to a bigger place. Troy brought his first large house, with his first year's paycheques, which were very large and they moved in right away. Nearly six months after that, Troy once again decided that their relationship needed to go forward, and chose Taylor and Chad's wedding reception as the perfect place to bring it up.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Troy had just finished his best man's speech and made his way back to the table where Gabriella was sat with some of their old friends, including a very hormonal and pregnant, Sharpay, "Hey, you look bored," Troy noticed._

_"Sharpay and shoes; a girl can only take so much," Gabriella replied._

_"Ah, of course," Troy nodded knowingly._

_"Wha- Hey!" Sharpay protested_

_"That was a great speech, baby," Gabriella told him; completely ignoring Sharpay's protest._

_"Thanks, it took me long enough," Troy answered with an added; 'phew'._

_"Well no-one knows Chad better than you," Gabriella giggled._

_"That's not really a good thing," Troy replied, "When are you giving your Maid of honour speech?"_

_"Now," So she stood up and clinked her glass to get people's attentions, "Good Afternoon, Ladies and Gentlemen. My name is Gabriella and i am the Maid of Honour. Now, i met Taylor when i was in my Junior year of High School. She was probably the second friend i made, after the best man of course. As Taylor's best friend, i've learnt many things, including how much she takes care of the people she loves. She's never left me out in the cold when i needed her and she loves Chad more than anything. No-one other than Taylor ever could! He's too much of a handful. Taylor and Chad, as Troy mentioned, have been the perfect couple since our Junior Year. They've survived a long distance relationship during College and also Chad's new fame. But most of all, they've survived each other. We all love you both and I offer all my congratulations and good luck to the happy couple," Gabriella finished and everyone in the room repeated, 'hear, hear'. With that, she sat down again, next to Troy._

_"Wow, not bad yourself, Montez," Troy said impressed._

_"I was nervous," Gabriella admitted._

_"No need to be, it's not like it's your wedding," Troy pointed out._

_"Yeah, i know," Gabriella said, trying to hide the bitterness. Troy smiled to himself, as he noticed it. That's when he once again, clinked his own glass of Champagne, "Troy, haven't you already said your speech?" He nodded subtely as most of the heads turned back towards Troy, "Then what the hell are you doing?" She hissed._

_"Shush, Gabs," Sharpay told her sharply; she knew what he was doing._

_"Excuse me everybody, while i'm sure you are probably tired of hearing speeches and are wondering what the hell i'm doing making two, well, i apologise for that," Everyone laughed, "Now, as not to bore you all for too long, i'd like to once again offer my congratulations to Chad and Taylor and also thank them," Troy paused, "For what, you say? Well, for helping me see that i want that, what they have. I see how happy they are and it makes my heart strings tug. You see, as many or all of you may know, i also have a special Lady in my life. No Mum, as much as i love you, i don't mean you," Once again everyone erupted into laughter, "No, most of you may know of my special Lady as the Maid of Honour, Gabriella; however, i know her as the love of my life," Troy turned his attentions to Gabriella who was still sat shocked in her seat. He extended his hand to her and she took it before lifting herself up, with his help, "Gabs, i love you more than words can say. I was miserable without you and now that you are back in my life, i can't imagine living without you. When i wake up beside you every morning, i thank the Lord that i was blessed with someone so perfect and pure. You make me happier than i ever thought i could be, " Troy paused and got down on one knee and pulled a box out from his pants pocket and opened it revealing a huge and gorgeous ring. Ignoring the gasps and the tears in Gabriella's eyes, he continued, " Gabriella, i promise to love you forever and a day, if you do this one thing for me. Be my wife and i promise to make you as happy as you've made me. Will you marry me?"_

_Gabriella allowed the tears of joy flow freely down her face as she stared into Troy's beautiful blue eyes. One look at him, made her realise how sincere he was and how happy he already made her, "Of course i'll marry you," She agreed and he placed the ring on her finger before standing and embracing her with a long and passionate kiss. Ignoring the clapping around them, they continued to bask in their own happiness and told each other how much they loved each other._

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

Troy glanced at the clock and realised he had been fourty for one minute and hadn't even noticed, "Happy Birthday to me," He said cheerfully before getting out of his chair and walking up the stairs to his bedroom, where his wife was sat reading, "Hey," He said sweetly.

"Happy Birthday, baby," Gabriella grinned and kissed him on the lips.

"You remembered?" He asked with fake shock, to which she lightly smacked his arm.

"Of course i did," She scolded.

"Well, thanks," He replied.

"Come on, lets get some sleep, the birthday boy needs to be refreshed," She smiled.

"Yeah, i really do," He joked and kissed her before turning the lamp off and jumped under the covers before falling into a deep sleep with Gabriella held closely to him.

The next morning, Troy woke up and found that Gabriella was nowhere to be found, so he stumbled down the stairs and found her in the kitchen, "Why did you get up so early?" He asked.

"Had some stuff to do," She replied shortly.

"Okay, so what's on the cards today?" He asked.

"A family meal at seven for the birthday boy," She replied.

"Gabs, i'm not a boy. And _another _family meal?" He groaned.

"Yes, _another _family meal," She said sharplyl. He was about to moan again, but she gave him one sharp look and he was silenced, " Now, Chad will be here in five minutes and he wants to take you out for brunch," Gabriella informed him.

"Great, then what?" Troy asked.

"I really don't know, he didn't say much else," She shrugged. Troy kissed her and went to get dressed.

Twenty minutes later, Troy was showered and dressed and went back downstairs to find Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason, Ryan and his wife Kendra in the living room, "Happy Birthday!" They all chorused.

"Thanks guys," He smiled.

"Right, now, you boys are all going to be late for brunch so you better get going. Troy, i want you back here for four p.m, okay?" Gabriella ordered.

"Yup, i got it," He nodded and he and the guys left.

At half past three, Troy decided to head back towards the house with Chad in tow. The others had left early from the little 'men's day out', but Chad had stayed, for some reason. So far, Troy was having a good birthday, but it wasn't ever going to be as good as his twenty-sixth birthday. Why? You'll see...

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Happy Birthday, baby," Gabriella and her huge pregnant belly greeted him, on the morning of his twenty-sixth birthday._

_"Thanks, baby," He smiled and got his morning kiss off of her, "So, what's happening today?" He had asked her. _

_"Well, today is just going to be about you. I already talked to the others and they agreed to have a group meal tonight, along with our parents that is. And it's all for you, baby,"_

_"Great," He smirked and jumped out of bed, ready for the day. _

_At ten to Six that night, Gabriella and Troy were waiting at the restaruant for everybody else. Slowly but surely everybody was in and seated. This included, Sharpay, Zeke and their one and a half year old daughter, Seline; Chad, Taylor and their newborn son, Justin Jason and Kelsi; Ryan and his girlfriend Kendra, Juanita Montez and Jack, Louisa and Aly Bolton. _

_"So, big brother, how does it feel, knowing that you are going to be a Dad soon?" Aly asked half way through the meal._

_"Scary," Troy admitted, "But amazing all the same,"_

_"You'll do fine, i'm sure of it," Aly smiled sweetly at him._

_"Who are you and what have you done with my little sister?" Troy asked sceptically._

_"What?" Aly asked in confusion._

_"Since when do you think i'll be a great anything?" Troy questioned._

_"Since i decided i love you," Aly answered in a 'duh' tone._

_"You hate me," Troy corrected, "You always have,"_

_"I've never hated you, bro. I just liked to wind you up," She smirked._

_"I really thought you hated me!" Troy said indignantly._

_"How could i hate you? You're my brother and a damn good one at that," Aly added sincerely._

_"Thanks Aly, i love you too," They hugged._

_"Happy Birthday, Troy," She whispered into his ear._

_"Thanks Al. This is probably the best birthday present i've ever gotten," She laughed at that._

_"What are you two up to?" Jack Bolton asked._

_"Bonding," They both said at the same time._

_"About time too," Louisa piped up._

_"Troy, it's time for your-" Gabriella cut off._

_"Gabs?" He asked._

_"Troy, my water just broke," She breathed out._

_"What?" He jumped up and rushed to her side as did many others. Her breathing was erratic, "Are you okay?" He asked stupidly._

_"No, you idiot! Get me to a hospital!" She snapped._

_"What about the bill?" He asked._

_"PAY IT AND GET ME TO A FRICKING HOSPITAL NOW!" She yelled at the top of her voice._

_"Uhhh, Chad, can you help her to the car while i pay this blasted bill?" Troy asked. He flitted around for a while, paying bills and informing everyone which hospital they were going to. Soon, they were on their way, with everyone else following their car. When they finally reached the hospital, everybody else took refuge in waiting room. Troy however followed Gabriella into the prep room. The OB GYN took a look at Gabriella and her stats and sent Troy to get scrubbed up immediately. The baby was coming now..._

_Five minutes later, Gabriella was heading to the delivery room, with Troy following, holding her hand. _

_"Come on Gabi, you can do it!" Troy held her hand as she pushed for the third time, "Nearly there, baby,"_

_"Okay, Gabriella one more push and the head'll be out," The Doctor told her._

_"Arghhhhhhhhhh!" Gabriella screamed as she pushed hard. The Doctor told her to halt while she turned the baby's head around. Then once that was done, Gabriella was pushing again and soon the sound of cries was heard throughout the room._

_"Congratulations, you have a baby boy," The Doctor said proudly, holding up the baby for them both to see._

_"He's beautiful Troy," Gabriella cried._

_"He sure is, Gabs. You did so great, i'm so proud of you. I love you," Troy kissed her sweaty forehead gently._

_"I love you too, Troy. Happy Birthday," Gabriella smiled weakly._

_"We'll just get him cleaned up," A nurse announced._

_Ten minutes later, after fawning over his new son, Troy decided to go inform the people waiting of the new arrival, whilst Gabriella and their son was moved into recovery._

_"So?" Taylor asked, in almost a squeal as soon as he appeared in the waiting room._

_"We got a boy," Troy grinned._

_"Oh Congrats!" Taylor threw her arms around Troy and hugged him tightly, "What'd you call him?" She asked once they were seperated._

_"Yeah! What did you call my new nephew?" Aly threw in._

_"We called him Oliver Jack Bolton," Troy said with pride clear in his voice._

_"You named him after me?" Jack choked out._

_"Of course we did," Troy said non-chalantly._

_"I'm so proud of you son," Jack said. Troy stuck his hand out to shake his father's hand, but Jack batted it away and pulled him in for a hug. Troy wasn't sure, but he thought he could see tears in his eyes._

_"Me too, bro," Aly cut in the hug and hugged her Dad and Troy aswell._

_"By the way, Aly, you know when i said that you being nice was the best birthday present i ever had?" Troy whispered._

_"Yeah?" She asked._

_"Well, now it's the second best birthday present i ever had," Troy said happily._

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

"We're here, Troy," Chad said as he pulled up in front of the Bolton Mansion.

"What? Oh, okay," Troy nodded.

"You okay? You look spaced out there for a second," Chad noticed.

"Yeah, i was just thinking about the day Oliver was born," Troy smiled remembering it once more. He and Gabriella also had four other children. Morgan, 12, Twins: Cadence and Cody, 9 and Erin, 7.

"Yeah he's fourteen now, wow. Where was he earlier?" Chad asked.

"He stayed at a friends house as a sort of birthday sleep over," Troy replied.

"And the others?"

"Well, Morgan was still in bed when we left this morning and Cadence, Cody and Erin were at Mom and Dad's for the night," Troy answered.

"I still can't work out how the hell you and Gabriella can handle five children," Chad smirked as they both entered the Bolton Mansion.

"Easy, they were good kids, unlike you were Chad," Troy joked.

"Hey!" Chad warned.

"You're back," Gabriella said sweetly as she kissed the birthday boy.

"Yeah," Troy nodded, "Are the Kids back yet?" Troy wondered.

"Well Morgan finally woke up from her slumber at midday, so she's here and Oliver got back from his friends house an hour ago," Gabriella answered.

"What about the twins and Erin?"

"They'll meet us at the restaraunt with your Mum and Dad. Oh and Aly and Greg are here with their kids," She said.

"Cool," Troy nodded before he noticed Oliver creeping up the stairs.

"Ahem!" Troy said loudly, which caused Oliver to jump out of his skin.

"Dad! You scared the hell out of me!" Oliver exclaimed. Oliver was the spitting image of Troy. He had the dark blonde hair, in a medium length and also Troy's bright blue eyes. His skin was an very tanned colour, which he got from his mother. He was indeed a handsome freshman.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked suspiciously.

"Trying to get away from Aunt Aly. She keeps pestering me to help her with her damn kids," He whispered as he made his way over to Chad, Mum and Dad.

"Language Oliver Jack Bolton," Gabriella warned before walking away.

"Damn," Oliver cursed himself.

"You heard what your Mother said, language," Troy repeated the warning.

"Sorry, Dad," Oliver apologised.

"It's okay," Troy nodded, "Anyway, Happy Birthday son!" He hugged Oliver who actually hugged back.

"Ahh, thanks, Dad. Happy Birthday to you too," Oliver smiled at his Father, "Dad, do we _have _to have a stupid family dinner for our birthday? It sucks and i don't want to go. I wanted a party," Oliver whined.

"Olly, come on, you should just humour your Mother. She'll never change her mind. Besides, be good for two years and when you're sixteen, i'll make sure that your Mum has a party for you," Troy promised.

"Promise?" Olly asked.

"Of course, do i ever break a promise?" Troy asked.

"No, but i highly doubt Mum will let you," Oliver pointed out.

"Your Mother doesn't make all the decisions you know." Troy said huffily.

"Yeah, sure, Dad, you keep telling yourself that," Oliver said sarcastically before walking away, "Oh by the way, Morgan wants to see you the minute you get in," Troy nodded and went in search of his daughter.

He found her in her room, ten minutes later, "Hey Morg," Troy said, getting her attention from her book. Morgan was more like Gabriella. Sure, she had dark blonde hair like her dad, but it was curly just like her Mother's and it went all the way down her back. She also had her Mother's dark brown eyes. She was quite tall for her age, as was Oliver but, not too tall.

"Hey Daddy!" She squealed and ran up to him, hugging him tightly, "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks honey," He smiled, "So what's up?"

"I just wanted to give you my card. I made it myself," Morgan said proudly. Morgan was extremely good at drawing, so Troy knew that it would be a perfect picture.

Morgan raced to her vanity and pulled an envelope out of her drawer and handed it to her approaching Father, "Go ahead, open it," She said happily.

Troy opened it and gasped at the card in their. It was a light green background and had a drawing of Troy and Morgan on the front. _'She must have drawn it from the picture of them off her vanity' _Troy thought as he noticed the picture on her vanity. Then he read the writing in the middle of the card, 'To Daddy, You're getting older but i'll never love you less. Hope you have a wonderful day! Happy Birthday, All my Love Morgan' Troy choked back his tears.

"Do you like it Daddy?" She asked hopefully.

"It's absolutely wonderful, Morgan. I love it, thank you," He kissed the top of her head and held her close for another hug. It was now his turn to be hiding his tears of joy from his offspring.

"I did one for Olly too," She smiled, "He said it was just alright," She looked sad at that.

"Morgan, you know that in Olly language, that practically means he loves you," Troy told her so she wouldn't get upset. Although, that was the truth.

"Yeah, i guess you're right," She shrugged," I love you Daddy," She hugged him again.

"I love you too, angel," Troy smiled at her.

"Troy! Morgan! Get dressed for dinner!" Gabriella called up the stairs.

"Guess we better do that, Dad, before Mum blows a gasket," She joked.

"Yeah, you're right. Scary thought," Troy joked along with her.

"Oh Daddy?" She called as Troy was about to leave the room.

"Yeah?"

"Mum gave me your credit card in the week to get the perfect dress for tonight. I hope that's okay," She told him.

"Of course it is," Troy nodded and left.

At Seven, Gabriella was driving Troy, Oliver and Morgan to their destination. She pulled up in a parking lot and then, with the help of Morgan, she led them, now blindfolded, over to a building on the other side of the room. They hadn't questioned why they were blind folded, because Gabriella did this every year, even though all the did was have dinner. This year however they were not. When the four were behind a door, she told them to take their blindfolds off, and opened the door. Troy and Oliver weren't expecting what they saw on the other side. Inside was a huge room, with a bar, banners and a band. Everyone shouted as they entered, "Happy Birthday Troy and Oliver!"

"Yes! We got a party! Thanks Mum," He kissed his Mum on the cheek and went off in the direction of his friends.

"You shocked?" Gabriella asked Troy who hadn't said a word since they had shouted the surprise.

"Very, what made you have a party?" Troy questioned.

"It's not every day that you turn fourty. Besides, i want a party for my fourtieth and now you have to throw me one!" Gabriella grinned.

"Oh ha-ha," Troy replied before kissing her on the lips passionately, "I love it, and apparently so does Olly," He motioned over to where he and some of his friends were eyeing up some of the girls from his class, who were giggling, "Freshmans," Troy said rolling his eyes.

"Daddy!" The twins said simultaneously as they ran to hug their father, with Erin following closely behind them, "Happy Birthday!" The three squealed.

"Thanks you three. Are you having fun?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, we just can't wait for you and Olly to open presents," Erin informed him.

"We'll do that soon, Erin," Troy told her.

"Yay!" She squealed before running over to Sharpay, mumbling something about asking her 'how her pretty frock looks'

"So, Dad, we're going to annoy Oliver and his girlfriend, but Happy Birthday," Cadence said.

"Wait! Olly has a girlfriend?" Troy asked cautiously.

"Yeah," Cody replied.

"Which one?" Troy asked.

"The one who he's talking to," Cadence said in a bored tone.

"Thanks," Troy motioned for them to run along before walking back to Gabriella. He distinctly heard a voice which sounded like Olly's saying, "Leave me alone or i'll tell Mom," Troy laughed at this. His family sure were a handful, but he loved them all.

"So, what do you think?" Gabriella asked, referring to the party.

"I think i love you," Troy said jokingly.

"Troooooy," Gabriella whined and playfully hitting him on the arm.

"Okay, no i love it. It's my second best birthday ever," Troy replied.

"Second?" She questioned, hands on hips.

"Oliver's birth was my favourite," Troy said quickly as not to upset her.

"Oh, well then, i agree," She finally let go, "Troy?"

"Hmm?" He asked as he took in his surroundings. Morgan was talking animatedly to Kelsi about music. Oliver and his girlfriend were standing awkwardly by the punch bowl, before she reached on her tip toes and kissed his cheek gently. Troy noticed Oliver blush and then the twins started yelling something about Oliver and 'Katie' in a tree, to which he cursed at them. Erin was showing off her dress for Sharpay who seemed more interested in how the perfect the stitching was than to Erin's talking. All of his friends were around, talking and laughing. His parents were laughing with the Danforths and Juanita Montez and then there was Gabriella who had just gotten his attention. She looked a vision of beauty in her long, black cocktail dress. Her hair was clipped up and was still as curly as ever. Even at thirty nine years old and after five kids, she still had the perfect figure, except with a bigger bust and more curves, which drove Troy wild.

"Happy Birthday," She smiled and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Yeah, it really is," Troy nodded, "I love you so much Gabriella Bolton,"

"I love you too Troy Bolton," She smiled at him, flashing him her pearly whites. He grinned and lent down and kissed her once more, relishing in the fact that his life had turned out more perfect than he ever could have thought. Sure, they had their problems, what family didn't? But it was the fact, that they were still together which made Troy proud. All of his friends remained, all the way from high school, and some (Like Chad) even from Pre-K. It was this that made Troy think, 'If i would die right now, i'd die a happy man'

But Troy need never have thought that, because it just so happens, that Troy Bolton lived until he was one hunred and two. He had fifteen Grandchildren and even more Great Grandchildren before he decided it was time to leave this earth. As for his wife, Gabriella Bolton, she died the same day as him. Some called it a shock, others called it a miracle, but the people close to the couple called it: True Love.

**Fin.**

**So? Please leave me a review and let me know what you all think! I'd appreciate it so much! Love from Stacey.**

**P.S Happy Birthday again Ine!**


End file.
